Sweet Dreams
by yume-chan29
Summary: DISCONTINUED Gaara x Sakura Fluff Utter chaos arises as the persistent medic nin Sakura tries everything in her power to get the equally stubborn insomniac Gaara to give in to the basic human need of a good night's sleep. DISCONTINUED


**Sweet Dreams**

**By: yume-chan29**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**A/N:** Whoo! First Gaa/Saku fic! XD. Man, in the reviews for my other story, "Learning to Love", a LOT of people requested more Gaa/Saku. (I didn't even ask for votes! XD) So I came up with this plot bunny and TA-DAH! Came up with a sweet little fic **for all you Gaara/Sakura lovers out there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The three R's to a healthy Ninja lifestyle**

"Gaara-san!"

"Hn."

"Gaara-san!"

Silence.

"GAARA!"

A teal eye twitched in annoyance. How dare she screech at him without a suffix of respect! She had a lot of guts to take that tone of voice with him.

He turned around to send her one of his infamous glares, under which enemies of strongest will had trembled in fear and surrendered to his absolute control.

And she didn't even flinch. She'd just gone and defied the laws of nature. The burning in her jade eyes, if anything, just seemed to flare, rocketing in determination. It was irritating how it seemed she wasn't even the least bit _intimidated_.

Damn pink haired woman.

"What do you want?" he finally answered. Might as well, if she was planning to irritate him all day.

Now she had his attention, she smiled. Were girls' moods always so easily succumb to change?

"Finally, I got your attention!"

Then she glared. _Point, proven._ She shook a finger at him, as a mother would her misbehaving child. "You! You haven't even bothered taking my advice!"

"What?" Though he really meant to say, 'Hell, no.'

She rolled her green orbs, obviously annoyed with his response. "It'll really help with your training!" She added, frustrated. Why the hell did she have to be so damn persistent?

She then said, an air of knowing in her high-pitched voice, "I'm just doing this for your own good, y'know! People have basic human needs and…"

"I already know about your useless three 'R's'!" He spat, voice venomous. Since the day Konoha and the Sand had reached an alliance, the Godaime and Kazekage also agreed to having their countries' ninjas train together. Damn kages…It was because of their 'brilliant idea' that he was now arguing with his new team's _stubborn_ medic-nin Haruno Sakura. "Roof, Rations…"

"And, rest! REST, Gaara-san!"

He turned away. He didn't have time for this foolishness…

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!"

Damn it, she was _annoying_. A fact he'd gained from pure experience, as they've been training on the same team for the past week.

"Leave me be." He muttered, displeasure edging his tone.

She, instead, walked right in front of him, blocking his path back to the training area. Emerald eyes met sea green ones and clashed. Damn it, she was _annoying._

Inwardly, the Sand-nin was stumped. He had the glower down for sure as the green of his eyes held that coldness, always calculating. He had the reputation for being a heartless, murdering bastard, something he doubted people had forgotten.

For Sand's sake, he had the height! When they were still genins, they'd been the same size in height. But now…he towered a head over her! And still, as he looked deep into the fire that was her jade eyes, no sign of backing down whatsoever.

"Get out of my _way_."

"Not until you sleep!"

"I'm warning you…"

"Take just ONE nap, damn it!"

"Out. Of. My. Way. Woman."

"My name is Sakura! And as your team's medic-nin, it's my responsibility to—"

He glared again. Damn this irritating kunoichi! "Shut up."

She continued on. "—take care of my team…OUR team and—"

"Shut it, kunoichi."

"No! You really need your rest Gaara-san!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, now beyond annoyed and just plain angry.

Thankfully for him, she was silent for a bit. Though the hard set determination in her eyes said it wasn't from fear…but respect?

He seethed, sending a deadly glower over to the green-eyed ninja.

"Calm now?" Damn it. _Damn her. _Whatever happened to that weakling that followed the Uchiha around? The person who stood before him…a kunoichi full of courage and that maddening intelligence…was totally different from the girl he had once attacked in demon form. Or maybe it was just that she'd _grown up_…

He grunted and Sakura took that as 'Yes.'

"Good." She smiled softly again. Walking over so she stood by his side but weren't facing each other. Then she added in, "I can tell you're mad."

He snorted. "Am I that obvious?" he bit out sarcastically.

"If you want me to stop bothering you, just sleep tonight! Or even a nap in midday!"

He eyed her, as if she'd just gone and lost her mind. 'I'm not five.'

He then sighed heavily. "Fine! Just…leave me be."

She perked up, and despite their obvious height difference, gave him a pat on the head--as if he WERE five! As the initial shock left him, he was about ready to beat that carnation-haired ninja down to the ground. How dare she just…! No one, ever, EVER did that to him!

Before he got the chance to yell at the medic-nin, she'd already gone down the road back to the training ground, _skipping._ She had just gotten Gaara, **Gaara** of the Sand, to come to a civil agreement about his sleep hours or lack thereof. "Thanks Gaara-san!" she called over her back.

He glowered icily at her retreating form. Proud of herself was she? She had just gotten Gaara, THE Gaara, to consent to her wishes, after all.

_Hmph. Or so she thinks._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Next Day… (after training)

"Gaara-san!" a cheerful voice broke his concentration as he looked to find, none other than Sakura, jogging up towards him.

As she came to him she started, "So, Gaara-san! How was your sleep last night?" She smiled gazing up at him expectant for the 'Great. Thanks Sakura-san for offering me such intelligent advice.'

Okay, so maybe that was pushing it if it meant coming from _this_ Sand-nin. But what he said next surprised her…

"What sleep?"

…and her internal bomb of anger, Inner-Sakura, (who had taken the lead when talking to Gaara the other day) exploded yet again.

"WHAT!"

He looked down to her bored. "Are you deaf, woman?"

"No…merely SHOCKED and ABSOLUTELY INDIGNANT with your lack of…of common DECENCY towards my advice for you, Gaara!"

Two eyes twitched, each green orb belonging to another. She'd just gone and YELLED at him again AND missed the suffix for the end of his name. And he'd just…

"And my name's not WOMAN! It's Sakura! HARUNO SAKURA!"

He curtly replied with, "You're not my mother, kunoichi." She fumed and her anger pleased him slightly.

She countered with "But I AM your team's medic-nin! It's my job to take care of you all!"

His teal eyes narrowed, "Why would I _care_?"

And Sakura immediately replied with, as if she'd known that question was to come up in their little fight—er, conversation. "You might not! ...But I do!"

A silence signaled his utter…shock. He'd never expected such an answer…and from this kunoichi? She…cared? No one had ever…

He glanced quickly into her jade orbs. Damn it, she HAD to be lying. They'd only formally met, like, what? 7 days ago? And amazingly all he found was that…pure honesty. No deceit in her face whatsoever.

He turned away. That kind of honesty was…ugh. Irritating.

"And that's why I'm going to do all it takes to get you to sleep!"

REALLY irritating.

So what? She did care. He had always thought that she was maybe a little _too_ caring for her own good. But that didn't mean he was just going to succumb to her every damn demand!

"Leave me alone, annoying kunoichi." He muttered, for what felt like to him, the 100th time. For someone who'd graduated at the top of her class, she sure was _dense._

A periodic silence followed shortly.

And then she did the strangest thing. She winked up at him, grinning unfazed with his harshness, as if he held no danger to her life whatsoever. He was a level up on her! Of course he could kill her easily…

And what the HELL was with the winking?

"You leave me no choice, Gaara-san. God, you're as stubborn as Sasuke-kun!"

He glared as he thought it disgusting to be compared to _that _no-loyalty-towards-his-country-bastard of an idiot. But he let her continue elaborating her plan anyway.

"I'm just going to have to use my…medic-nin skills to get you to fall asleep!"

_What! _

And with that she left for home, yelling loudly over her shoulder, "BYE, GAARA-SAN! Be ready to go to dreamland tomorrow!"

He glared at her retreating form.

He was ready all right. Ready to make it as hard as _possible_ for her to reach _this_ goal as a medic-nin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Chapter One**

**A/N:** Hah! I know, I know. Gaara can't go to sleep because of that evil demon, Shuukaku (sp?). But for my humble little fic, let us ignore that minor detail, yes? XD! Bear with me, ne?

So what do you guys think? Should I update? Should I not? If you even CARE, **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks! XD.**


End file.
